Distressed Chapter 1
by iwritesmutfics
Summary: A fanfic based on the Disneyverse, mainly set in the kingdom of Arendelle from Frozen.


**ELSA**

Arendelle, Elsa's Solitary Confinement Room

She opens her eyes to a gentle throbbing in her head and finds herself in the room she swore never to return to again.

Is it a dream?

She can't tell anymore.

She can tell she's being watched, but by who, she has no way of knowing.

Again, is it a dream?

As she thinks this, she suddenly feels an urge to shiver.

Cold?

Why is she cold, she wonders. She's hasn't felt cold in… forever.

She feels a presence of something watching her again.

"Who's there?"

Elsa makes to open the door, but it has vanished. She is left staring at a wall covered in faded but elaborate patterns. Her sense of panic starts to kick in. She feels herself seizing up, and she suddenly can't breathe, like her lungs have been submerged in water.

She screams even though she knows nobody can hear her.

"ANNA!"

.

.

.

.

 **URSULA & HANS**

Underwater Cavern, Ursula's Lair

"How pathetic. Shaking and flapping around like a fish out of water because of a little deep sea magic. And she calls herself the Snow Queen!"

Ursula is watching Elsa suffer through a large glass orb. Hans, held by tough water weeds, grunts in approval. He continues to struggle against his bonds.

"Don't you think it's a little unnecessary to tie me up like this when you're an all-powerful sorceress and I'm just a puny human that could die if you lift your spells?"

"Does it scare you, Hans? The fact that I could crush your skull and suck out your brain without even having to move from this barnacle-encrusted seat?"

"The only thing that scares me is your face, sea-witch."

"Oh, I don't think there's any need for calling names or the crude insults…. After all, we're both what they call 'bad guys.'"

Hans considers Ursula's statement while she continues,

"And besides, looks can be quite misleading."

She wills her magic to wrap around her, letting it give her a new, fresh, seductive look. Hans shields his eyes from the blinding light that has suddenly filled the cavern. His bonds melt away as the light intensifies. Hans stares at the cocoon of light, transfixed as it slowly takes the form of a female body. The slight figure stumbles a little.

"Robe me."

Black bubbles shoot from geysers below her feet and form an elegant dress made to fit Ursula's new body.

She runs a hand over her white, white, skin.

"I think that the magic has done its work magnificently, don't you think?"

Now there is only a faint glow emitting from the green rocks embedded in the walls of the cavern, and Hans sees Ursula's new face for the first time.

Hans is dumbstruck. How could the ugly sea creature become something as beautiful as the woman standing in front of him?

Flawless, perfect skin. Unusually high cheekbones, which gave the impression of regal pride. A sharp nose and full, red, shiny lips.

And the eyes. Her eyes had turned from murky green to electric blue. Hans suddenly felt the urge to grab her perfect body and pull her close to him.

"Yes, I daresay it did…"

.

 **ANNA**

Anna and Kristoff's Honeymoon House

"Anna? Anna, can you wake up?"

It had been a rough night for Kristoff, and a kinky one for Anna. Red marks are still visible on Kristoff's muscular body. There was a bruise forming on his buttock, and on the front of this body there were several small burns, and something that would really attract attention if he went to the beach. A sloppy tattoo on his chest that reads: 'Kristof luv Anna'. Above all that, he is tugging on a black leather dog collar that Anna fit him last night. The collar is locked with a lock-and-key system, and Anna just passed out after climaxing. He shakes her awake.

"Anna, get up, please?"

Her eyelids flutter, and then close again.

"I'm not giving you the key unless you're ready for round 2."

Kristoff, irritable and aching all over, grabs a knife from the kitchen and slices the collar open. Anna senses that he is surprised and shocked at how she behaved the night before. There were some parts that she didn't even remember, but looking at the state of his body, she could put together two and two. She puts her face in her palms as Kristoff walks out. She is frustrated that she let her sadistic self out, when she promised herself not to hurt anyone she loved with her crazy desires.

She gets up and washes her face, and when she looks up Kristoff is standing behind her with a mug of coffee.

Kristoff, awkward and trying to strike up a normal conversation, starts to say,

"Hey, your insides alright? You kinda lost yourself after downing that whole-"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Uh, just because I was drunk it doesn't mean I don't remember what happened. I hurt you. Badly."

This coversation isn't going as Kristoff planned.

"No, it's okay. Seriously. It didn't hurt as much as I expected it to, but I'm fine, Anna."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as Anna burst into tears and started sobbing. She has a history with people leaving her because of her violent fetishes. Kristoff, unaware of this fact, is completely caught off guard and tries to comfort her.

"Baby, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about it. You know, I actually kind of enjoyed it…"

"B-but… I'm scared, scared that you might not want to be with me anymore…" Anna replied thickly.

"WHAT? Why would I not want to be with you? You're the most perfect girl that any guy could wish for! Who cares if you're a little on the extreme side, people love freaky girls. And most importantly, I love you! I would never leave you for anything!"

Anna is still doubtful, remembering all the other boys that promised the same thing to her and ran away. She doesn't blame them, but she is still terrified that Kristoff might leave her too.

"Kristoff… Can you give me some time, baby?"

"Sure."

"I meant alone…?"

"Oh."

Kristoff leaves the room once more. Anna hears the front door opening, and then the soft thud of it closing again. She is confused, and mixed emotions start to rise.

She looks in the mirror, and her own reflection starts to distort…


End file.
